


Their Final Frontier

by lodessa



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Decisions, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy Ending, Moving, Sappy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe we should just get rid of everything and get new things when we arrive.” Kathryn groaned loudly, staring despairingly at the chaos of packing crates that surrounded her.</p><p>“You don't mean that.” Chakotay told her, putting down the stack of books he’d been carrying and crossing over to pull her against him, “You can’t just replace memories, like the time you nearly throttled that jewelry dealer who wanted to change you double for this necklace.”</p><p>“And I told you not to pay him but you doubled back in secret and got it anyway.” she finished, wrapping her arms around his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Final Frontier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LauraW (lauawill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauawill/gifts).



“Maybe we should just get rid of everything and get new things when we arrive.” Kathryn groaned loudly, staring despairingly at the chaos of packing crates that surrounded her.

“You don't mean that.” Chakotay told her, putting down the stack of books he’d been carrying and crossing over to pull her against him, “You can’t just replace memories, like the time you nearly throttled that jewelry dealer who wanted to change you double for this necklace.”

“And I told you not to pay him but you doubled back in secret and got it anyway.” she finished, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His hand ran over the jewelry in question, caressing her collarbone gently at the same time.

“You wanted it and it looks beautiful on you.”

“I was incredibly sweet, Chakotay, but surely we don’t need so many THINGS.”

“Need? No. The only thing I NEED is you, Kathryn.”

She laughed with a smile and stroked his cheek.

“We’re doing the right thing, aren’t we?” 

There was a sudden uncertainty in her voice.

“Of course we are.” Chakotay reassured her, “This new colony is the perfect opportunity for both of us to be able to continue interesting work without being apart for months at a time. Unless you’ve changed your mind.”

“No.” she replied abruptly, “But you know how I can be about change, even when it is a wanted change.”

“Do I ever.” Chakotay smiled, placing a soft kiss on her lips, “I have years worth of firsthand data on how stubbornly you can resist change.”

“But you also know how dogged I can be once I make up my mind.” Kathryn quirked her mouth to the side suggestively and licked her lips.

She ran her hand down his chest and then continued downwards.

“Well yes, you can be rather insistent.”

“Fortunately you love that about me.” she grinned, pausing with her hand against his groin.

“I am powerless to resist.” he conceded, “Even if you are just stalling on the packing situation.”

“Not JUST stalling.” she agreed, yanking his shirt off and kissing her way across his chest. His hands found their way up under her shirt. “In fact I’d like to think of it as getting a head start.”

“A head start?” Chakotay asked, pausing for a moment to consider the implications , “Do you mean…”

“I had the doctor reverse my contraception booster after all. You were right, Chakotay. The best time is the time we make it, and now that we aren’t going to be spending all that time apart-”

He cut her off with a passionate kiss, as he swept her off her off the ground and into his arms. Chakotay carried her first into the bedroom and then placed Kathryn onto the bed. As he joined her there, he tugged hurriedly at her clothing with a newfound urgency. He kissed his way down from her lips, pausing at her abdomen as he worked of her pants.

Kathryn groaned his name with a shudder as his lips closed around her clit, sending waves of enjoyment through her. His hands caressed her thighs.

“Kathryn…” he murmured, before burying his face more deeply between her legs.

“Chakotay…” she moaned, breath uneven and rapid.

He sped up the pace of his tongue and she moaned louder, legs starting to shake uncontrollably. He returned to sucking and she cried out, body tightening in release.

Kathryn pulled Chakotay up, sitting so that she could crush her mouth to his and taste herself on his tongue. She tore him from the rest of his clothes and wrapped her hand around his erection. He groaned as she pumped her hand down around him.

Kathryn wrapped her legs around Chakotay, pulling him to her, cock brushing against her entrance slightly before she adjusted and drew him to her so that he would slide inside of her in one smooth stroke.

Their bodies pressed together and she groaned into his mouth, moving even more enthusiastically. Their pace was bordering on frantic, both of them lost in the moment.

“Chakotay… Oh Chakotay! Cha-ko-tayyyy!” she screamed, gripping his shoulder firmly as she clenched hard around him.

As she regained her breath, Kathryn moved her knees up higher, leaning back and allowing him deeper fuller movement.

“Tell me…” she murmured, “Tell what you need.”

“You. You are everything I need.” he gasped, moving more slowly now but just as a forcefully.

“I need you.” she whispered, “I need you, Chakotay, and I don’t even mind needing you.”

Chakotay groaned, gripping her legs as he pushed into her once more and lost control. Kathryn cried out in pleasure as his release hit her inner walls, flooding her with its warmth and promise.

They lay there panting for a bit before Kathryn suddenly giggled, “I hope you aren’t hoping for a girl.” 

Chakotay looked vaguely confused.

“Biology.” Kathryn clarified, “The chemical shift in the uterus following orgasm is more receptive to male sperm, meaning the odds are in favor of us ending up with a boy.”

“So you are saying that if I want a daughter I have to… not pleasure you?” Chakotay teased.

“Impossible. I know.” Kathryn chuckled.

“Indeed.” he agreed, capturing her lips with his own, “Besides, I don’t care whether it’s a son or a daughter, as long as whoever it turn out to be is ours.”

“Do you think I’ll be a good mother?” Kathryn asked suddenly, sounding unsure.

“Of course I do. Why would you doubt that?”

“I can be critical and unrelenting, Chakotay. I can be cold.”

“You can also be warm and supportive. Kathryn, I have no doubt that you will push our child to excel, but that’s not a bad thing.”

“Besides.” she smiled, “With you around, there’s never going to be any danger of them growing up feeling unloved. Your steady affection has always help me counter the stress and doubt.”

“We’re a good team, Kathryn. I’m certain we will argue passionately about parenting, just as we have everything else, but in the end we will overcome any obstacles together.”

“Oh Chakotay.” she sighed, snuggling closer against his chest.

“You do realize we still have to pack.” he grinned, lifting her up into a sitting position.

“Damn, I’d hoped you’d forget.” she laughed.

“With everything in disarray around us, the chances aren’t high.” he chuckled, “But I’ll tell you what. I will go replicated a coffee the size of your head to fuel you.”

“Promise to leave your shirt off and we have a deal.” she bargained.

**Author's Note:**

> [lauawill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lauawill) asked for fic with Janeway and Chakotay packing a while back. This short ficlet took forever for me to get posted and it is less about packing and more about life decisions with my usual dose of sex, but I hope she (and others) will still enjoy it.


End file.
